Bound
by undergroundcheshirecat
Summary: Tradgedy strikes thirteen years later, and Sarah will give her life for the chance for time to be reworked once more. JS Romance, R for later chapters.
1. 13

I own nothing in the Labyrinth. Read and Enjoy and Review if you like.  
  
I got bored with my other one – and inspiration struck – enjoy & I will update soon.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
13  
  
'Happy 27th Sarah' the voice on the other end of the phone was too cheery. Sarah sighed and stared out the window of her Soho apartment. It was a gray, cold October afternoon and the rain pelted at the window in slow, dizzying drops. The voice at the other end of her cell demanded attention "Are you there, Kitten? Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, Karen, I'm here. Thanks. And thanks for the card, I got it this morning." Sarah hadn't felt like answering the phone this afternoon, but when she had seen the Pennsylvania area code, she knew that her father and step-mother would keep calling until she answered, and if she didn't answer, they would be on the next flight to New York knocking down her door. Such was state of affairs at the moment for the Williams.  
  
"You know, honey, you really should consider coming home for the weekend. Your father and I can get a ticket for you and see you as soon as tomorrow night. Maggie would love to see you, and it would be good for you, it really would." Karen's voice was almost pleading with her now, Sarah sighed, she just wanted to be alone, and the last thing she wanted to see was a young child, even if it was her half sister. She loved Maggie, but there wasn't the bond there that there had been with Toby. Maybe it was because Maggie was so much younger, maybe because she had never traversed dangers untold to be reunited with her, maybe there was just no room left in her heart.  
  
"Thanks Karen, but really, I have so much to finish up here that it would be better if, if I just stayed here for awhile." Sarah leaned her forehead against the small window, letting the cold glass clear her mind. Tears started to build again and fall into her sweater. She was always cold these days, she had lost so much weight she was nearly a ghost. The size four jeans she wore were baggy to the point where they sat well below her hips, and if one could have seen through her thin grey sweater, they could have easily counted her ribs.  
  
"We are so worried about you, Sarah. Please at least promise me you will think about it. We haven't seen you in seven months, since the...."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, just been really busy." Sarah's clipped response told Karen it was time to stop mothering her step daughter. The two had grown so close over the years, Sarah thought of her as a mother, more so than her biological mother whom she never saw and had faded from her life. There was a time when Sarah had collected articles, posters, and any mention of her mother – but she had long since stopped. She had a family, and it was centered around her baby brother and, through it all, Karen had come to love her as a daughter. But now, Sarah couldn't bring herself to even look at her family. She felt so responsible, she should have been able to protect him – she always had, she was his guardian, his hero. It wasn't right now, it wasn't fair. "I should get going, I have a layout to finish for the magazine. Deadline tomorrow and all." Sarah's monotone voice, brought a sigh from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Alright, well your father and sister say they love you, and wish you a happy birthday."  
  
"Yeah, you too." And with that Sarah hung up the phone, not even waiting for a response, and let it fall from her hand, and sunk into the pillowed bench beside the window and stared out into nothingness, letting sleep claim her, letting the rain drift her away into the supposed bliss of sleep.  
  
"Are you kidding! I wouldn't have missed it for the world! Toby I am so proud of you!" Sarah exclaimed, squeezing her brother in a bear hug. It was his first play, he was 13 and he was Tybalt in the junior high production of Romeo and Juliet – abridged of course.  
  
"But I'm the villain, Sarah. I wanted to be the hero, like you always were in the plays and stuff. You're not disappointed are you?" His mismatched eyes stared up at her, as if her answer would decide whether or not his world would fall down. His hand clutched his wooden sword that their father had made for him for the play. He clutched it so hard that his knuckles were nearly white.  
  
"I'll tell you a secret." Sarah said, a small half smile creeping onto her lips. As the words formed in her lips, a faraway sad look played across her pale face. "The greatest loves are sprung from the deepest hates, to paraphrase your play."  
  
"Ewwwwww – Sarah you are so gross." Toby remarked scrunching up his nose.  
  
"Huh, oh sorry, what I meant was the best parts to play are the villains – you get to have all the fun in the world and you don't have to follow the rules – you get to make 'em! Whatever they are. In truth, little guy, they are my most favorite roles."  
  
"Really? You aren't just saying that are you?"  
  
"Never. In fact, I was in a kind of play once, with this, ah, villain, and I wished that" Sarah shook her head, smiling to herself "....nevermind, kiddo."  
  
"No tell me!" Toby practically demanded, staring into her face with all the seriousness that a 13 year old could muster. For an eighth grader, he seemed to exude the maturity of a lifetime.  
  
"Let's just say I would give anything to have rewritten the play, so that the heroine could have lived forever with the villain. Things aren't always what they same, kiddo. I learned that the hard way. I mean, in your play, Tybalt is just looking out for Juliet, right? So he is a villain, but his intentions aren't what they seem. I'm just saying, you need to look deeper, sometimes a villain isn't always a villain. And I wish I could rewrite that play."  
  
"But Sarah, that's not how its supposed to work. The hero is supposed to crush the villain! And then rescue the maiden and live happily ever after with her. It's just how things work. Happily ever after, forever, and nothing bad ever happens to them again." He looked up at his sister, a sad smile somehow marring the angelic face, "And nothing bad ever happens after that." His simple logic tore at her heart. Sarah turned away and threw on her denim jacket, heading around the corner, wiping her misting eyes. He was so sweet, so innocent. She grabbed her purse and walked down the hall to the front door, calling back over her shoulder.  
  
"That, my dear little brother, is neither here nor there. Now, we have to get to the school, you are on in an hour! Dad and Karen and Maggie will meet us there. Get your coat, it may be spring, but it is still cold out." Sarah stopped at the door, calling again to Toby as she didn't here his footsteps. "C'mon ya little monster – hurry up!"  
  
Only silence answered her, an eerie silence that cut through her stomach like a serrated knife. Standing at the door, Sarah was assailed with the feeling that something wasn't right. Her breath began to pound in her lungs in short wounding breaths. Something was wrong – it screamed in her mind that something was wrong. In fact something was very wrong, Toby should have been right behind her, but only silence greeted her. "Toby, c'mon." She called, panic beginning to rise in her chest. She started walking back down the entry hallway, back to the room they had been standing in seconds before. "Toby? This isn't funny kiddo. Please?" Sarah called, fear on the edge of her voice.  
  
She rounded the corner, somehow knowing what she was going to see but still unprepared for the scene before her. Sarah gasped, shock threatening to cloud her thoughts. There he was, he baby brother, sprawled on the floor, a tiny line of blood running from his nose. He looked so small, his wooden sword lay still at his side. Sarah ran to him and fell to her knees beside him, roughly shaking him, calling his name. "Toby! Toby please, c'mon baby, c'mon!"  
  
She didn't remember calling 911, didn't remember the ambulance coming, didn't remember her father wrapping his arms around her, Karen sobbing into her shoulder. The only thing she remembered was the paramedics saying he was gone, saying that it was an aneurism, that these things just sometimes happen, and then she knelt beside his small cold body, pulling the small oxygen mask off of his face, and cradled his head, singing quietly to his still form, letting her tears fall to his face to mix with his blood stained cheeks. "I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try, what could I do? C'mon Toby, you remember? My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue, no body knew. Please wake up little brother. Please. I'll do anything...anything...I promise. What kind of magic spell to use...........Please Toby..........please..." Her father had gently lifted her from the child's form, and the world moved in slow motion. Her ears hear nothing as she screamed and tried with all of her strength to pull away from him, to stop the paramedics from taking her brother away, she pulled with all her strength, screaming and kicking against father, she scratched and fought, but in the end, she could only run to the driveway and watch with numbed eyes as the lights of the ambulance pulled away from view, and the cold rain began to fall mixing with her tears. Her sobs echoed into the night unheard.  
  
Sarah didn't jolt awake, didn't gasp in horror at reliving the events of seven months ago, she just slowly opened her eyes and stared out into the darkness and sighed – every night the same dream. Her whole body was tense, it was the first time in her dream she had remembered singing to her baby brother, singing the song that had once made his smile as a baby, and laugh as she tried desperately to 'rescue' him. Something she had not been able to do all those months past. She remembered the song wafting through the Labyrinth as she had tried to mark her way, remembered Toby's laughter mixing with the cackling goblins, remembered the sweet voice that sang to the child. She closed her eyes to try and block out the memories, but the smiling face of a sweet 13-year old only greeted her when her lids fell. Unwanted and unbidden tears fell again. She figured she shouldn't have any left given the number she had cried. She opened her eyes and stared out into the blackness again, letting the sound of the cold rain warm her. She had no idea how long she had slept, or what time it was. She stared up at the stars, wondering if they knew how much time had passed. Time. If only she could have gone back in time, could have stopped time.  
  
I have reordered time......I have done it all for you......  
  
The thought sent a chill through her very being. She had thought once before of asking him, but had dismissed the idea – he wouldn't come to her, she had beaten him, humiliated him. He hated her. Her romantic mind had once conjured the idea that he had fallen in love with her, but quite the contrary, she had fallen in love with him. Ever since that moment when he had stood there, offering her the world, she wished she could have rewritten the story. She had fallen in love with him, with the villain, and she knew it now, far too late. She could have offered a trade, could have asked him to......god, she didn't know. But instead, she had thrown it back in his face, humiliated him, defeated him. At the same time, she had defeated herself. And for what? Toby was gone, and no trial by Labyrinth would bring him back to her. Nothing now. Would he even come?  
  
But the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl......  
  
The thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance and the rain continued its careless assault. Defeated, torn and broken, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and on that breath whispered his name "Jareth". The thunder rolled relentlessly in the distance as she closed her tired eyes once more, leaning against the frigid pane, whispering once more into the darkness "Jareth, please."  
  
She didn't turn, didn't gasp in fear, didn't move from where she sat with her legs pulled to her chest when the lights began to flicker and a window in another room burst open and a snow white owl flew into the room she sat in, still staring out the window. She didn't react when before her stood the King of the Goblins, dressed head to toe in black, his very presence enough to make any other mortal fall to their knees and beg forgiveness.  
  
His cold countenance stared at the girl sitting beside the widow, looking frail. Could this image of wretchedness before him be his Sarah? He stood impassive, staring at the frail creature clutching her knees in the darkness, looking more like a child than when he had left her 13 years ago.  
  
Still staring out the window, in a voice barely audible, she spoke "Would he have lived had I lost?"  
  
Jareth sat in his private study going over papers for tomorrows affairs. His grey tunic open and slightly disheveled, reaching unchecked about a quarter of the way down his black breeches. He sat running his fingers through his unnaturally erratic hair while weary mismatched eyes scanned the documents sprawled out before him.  
  
The room was large and richly decorated with mahogany book shelves lining every wall, stuffed with parchment and tomes of literature, and rich furniture in deep reds and golds. On one wall a large purple fire quietly radiated heat and light in the room. Besides Jareth's large desk, covered in papers, and his large black chair, there were two other plush chairs that sat opposite the table and two large lounges in front of the fire. Upon one such chaise, lounged another Fae, his light brown and reddish hair tied back, a loose black tunic and breeches adorned his body, as well as leather boots. He looked as though he could have been Jareth's brother, if it weren't for the impish glint in his eye. A rougish smile played about his lips as he got up and walked to his friend, bringing him a glass of amber liquor.  
  
"Why do you torture yourself over such matters, Jareth?" Ronin let out an overly dramatic exasperated sigh, dropping into a chair opposite an amused looking King. "If you weren't my cousin I would seriously think about smacking some sense into you. Of course I would only serve to have myself dipped into the bog, but that would only be if you could catch me!" Ronin winked at his friend, who seemed to be desperately trying to ignore him. Placing a hand on the scolling paper Jareth was in the midst of reading in an attempt to gain his attention, Ronin continued, "Who honestly cares about this ridiculous petty border dispute? Besides, the elfin ball is in two weeks. Elana will be there as will Clarinese and Joylisce, and of course Reaina. Mmmmmmm, she is a fine one, I know you two used to be, er, close. That is far more interesting than the gnomes arguing that their border is three inches inward from where it should be given underground tectonic plate movement over the past seven thousand years. Honestly Jareth, please stop worrying about such things. It is so boring. So why do you torture yourself, and me for that matter?"  
  
"You know the answer to that my friend, because if such matters are not tended to then..."  
  
"Then the whole of the underground will fall into chaos." Ronin finished, in an overly dramtic fashion, trying to imitate the melodic voice of the King, waving his arms about as if to elaborate on the sheer ridiculousness of the statement. "Right, right, right. That is the story you can tell everyone else my friend. But what is the truth." Jareth looked back down at the papers he had been studying, the smile slipping from his face. "Jareth, how long have we known one another?"  
  
"I am beginning to think too long." Jareth sighed, he knew where this conversation was going, but time passed differently here. Thirteen years may as well have been thirteen hours. He knew that, for an immortal, time held so little consequence, but for anyone else, it was real, tangible, and it meant forgetting. "Please, Ronin, not tonight. Not again."  
  
"For thirteen years, Jareth, for thirteen years you have waited for her. She is not coming back. She was a child."  
  
His voice low, Jareth slowly raised his head locking his cold mismatched eyes with his friend's warm brown ones. He knew that Ronin was right, but until the day that she died, he would hold out hope. And on the day she died was the day that he would vow never to love again. "Enough Ronin. You may be a prince, but I am King and you are a guest in my Kingdom. Do not think to assume you know what is best for me and do not presume to know my heart."  
  
"Do not presume? Damnit Jareth! You have a mural of her behind your desk!" With that, Ronin motioned to the painting behind Jareth's desk, of a young woman in a field, a look of love and quiet happiness upon her perfect features, her long dark hair reaching to her waist, her soft eyes staring down upon the desk with a look of sheer love refected. Ronin sighed, a heavy sigh, one that echoed the worry and pain of thirteen years of watching his friend without the hope of love. When she had defeated him, he had refused to believe that she couldn't have seen the love in his eyes, insisted that she needed time, and time he had given her, knowing in his heart that she would one day call to him. But she hadn't, and in time, he stopped looking in on her, the pain being too real, the thought of her with other men was one that he could not bear. The proud Goblin King would not go to her, not until she called. He would not offer himself twice. And so Ronin watched his friend, who once had every woman in the Seelie Court vying for even a glance from his mismatched eyes, turn away from any prospect of love, merely taking lovers as he saw fit, his kingdom became the center of his attentions.  
  
"I am King, Ronin, and when you become King of the Fae you will understand that matters of the land you rule come before carnal pleasures and the frivolity of love." The sternness in his voice caused Ronin, to look away. He had never heard Jareth give up so entirely on love. But Jareth did not relent his angry gaze. He was irate that his friend had brought it up yet again.  
  
Looking back up, Ronin changed the subject, a broad smile again on his handsome face. "So will you be attending the elfin ball? Myra will be so disappointed if you don't show. There will be a big grand announcement and all. And you know how she can be when she doesn't get her way. Remember last year?"  
  
Jareth let out a half chuckle at the thought of the delicate little elfin princess pouting, then reasoning, and in the end and throwing a veritable temper tantrum that he did not show. She was also a dear friend to the King, and had worried on his state of affairs for years. She was also the betrothed of Ronin, and, to Jareth's account, more than roguish prince could handle.  
  
"I will attend, on one condition."  
  
"And what is that?" Although Ronin knew the condition. Jareth had made the same request several times before, but Ronin always had found a loophole.  
  
"Please my friend, no more talk of love. No more talk of her." Jareth's tone was cold, and Ronin knew that he meant it this time. Thirteen years, Jareth had given her thirteen years, and he was not a patient man, but Ronin knew that for her he would have done anything and Ronin knew that he had given up.  
  
"At your request, Jareth, I will never mention her name again." Ronin finished the last of his drink and set his glass down. A silence passed between the two, and Jareth offered his friend a curt nod of his head. "I will be off now, but I will see you in the morning for a ride, alright?"  
  
Jareth nodded, and rose to clasp his friend's hand. Ronin was gone then, shimmering dust left in his wake. Picking up his drink Jareth moved to the chaise in front of the fire. He downed the burning liquid and set the empty glass upon the table. His thoughts turned to her as they did every night. It had been thirteen years, there was nothing left, not even hope.  
  
He leaned back staring into the fire, visions of the dance they had shared once so long ago playing once more through his mind. He was alone, but that is truly how he preferred it now. He had tried to move on, but nothing had ever compared to her, and he realized too late, that he had given his heart to a mortal who would be released from life in a few short decades, while he would bear the scars for eternity. He had been angry at first and had thought of taking her from the Above, in time she would have grown to love him, he was sure. But always, always there was the thought of choice. If she did not choose to be by his side, choose to love him, to fear him, then she would never truly be his. Ahhhh, he thought to himself, there was the rub.  
  
"I was then, as I am now your slave, my Sarah. It is my fate."  
  
Closing his eyes, he prepared to sink into sleep when he heard his name whispered. He sat bolt up, knowing it couldn't be her, knowing it was just his mind playing tricks once more, the alcohol conjuring voices in his mind. But she called again with a sadness, and urgency, and he knew it was her from the energy that radiated through his being. In an instant he was gone, crossing the plane to her world, to her call, taking the form of his bestial self. His white owl flew into her room, and the sight before him nearly stole his breath. His beautiful angel looked as though she had withered, as if some part of her soul had been shattered. She sat alone, too pale and thin to be real, clutching her knees in the dark. He had no idea why she had called him after all of these years, but he dared not question fate, she had called – one way or another he would have his closure. He stood before her, as he had once thirteen years ago, decked fully in black, his hair wild, his face a mask of stone. Neither of them moved, she did turn, didn't look up at him. He saw the tear stains on her face, but dared not make a move, though so desperately did he want to take her in his arms and heal what had hurt her. Her small voice shattered the silence, "Would he have lived had I lost?"  
  
"Sarah?" Jareth questioned, a look of confusion breaking through the stone mask.  
  
She turned to look at him full on, meeting his eyes, she drew in her breath sharply, forgetting how perfect, how impossibly beautiful he was. She licked her dry lips and stood, shakily walking towards him. "Please, Jareth, I know you must hate me, and I am so so so sorry," her voice began to falter, she breathed deep to regain her strength, and with renewed focus, she continued, her eyes meeting his once more, "but I need to know, would he have lived if I had lost to you?"  
  
"Sarah I do not know why you called me here if only to ask me questions I do not understand. If you have no use for me other than this, I shall take my leave." Jareth's voice was cold, impassive, but Sarah continued forward until she was only a few inches from his face. Jareth's heart pounded against his chest at her very nearness, but he would not move, his eyes searching hers, he knew that if he dropped his façade that there would be no going back, that he would take her back to the Underground, and damn the thought of choice. She was in pain, but he had to know why she had called him. She was so close that he could feel her breath against the skin of his chest, and he madly wanted to wrap his arms around her and never release her.  
  
"Please," she pleaded, her voice stronger, "Don't go." She bit her lip, looking down at the floor, "It's Toby. He.......he....." shutting her eyes tightly, she rushed the words from her mouth without thought, "He died, seven months ago, I couldn't save him. I know you have every reason to hate me, to never want to see me, and why you came I don't even know, but tell me, you have to tell me, would he still be alive if he had stayed with you?"  
  
Jareth took a step back, so many thoughts ran through his head, Toby was dead? Did Sarah think he had done this some how? She was sorry? Why would he hate her? "Sarah," he began his voice stern and warning, "Do you think that I somehow...." A horrified look appeared on Sarah's face as she stared up at him, "What? No, no, no, I know you would never, you were so, I just, if he had stayed with you, could he have been happy, would he have lived?" There was so much pain in her voice that Jareth could barely keep his countenance. He was shocked, she didn't think he was a monster. She kept apologizing, what did she think?  
  
"Sarah, he would have lived, yes. But that is no longer an issue if he has passed."  
  
"So it is my fault. I hurt you, and I killed him, all because I was a selfish little girl, who never understood...." Sarah's knees gave out, and she fell to the floor at Jareth's feet, sobbing. Kneeling in front of her, Jareth gathered her into his arms, and let her sob against his chest. She felt so small, she was so tired. At that, he knew there was nothing he could deny her.  
  
"Sarah. Sarah, you need to look at me, now." Her red swollen eyes looked into his, begging for something, forgiveness? "There is a way I can help you, but the cost is great, and not one I am sure you will want to pay." His voice was quiet, calm, soothing.  
  
"Anything. I will pay any price, please." Her body shook in his arms and he knew at that moment he would never let her go. She put her hand on his smooth chest, and he shivered at her touch.  
  
"I can reorder time, I can take time back by seven months, but he will still die, unless..." he stopped seeing the look in her eyes, the look of hope, and he already knew her answer. "Unless a willing mortal life's energy can be taken to replace his, here Above. Yours."  
  
Without a second thought, Sarah answered, "I will, I will give you my life, Jareth, just please, save him. Please?" She pleaded with him, there was no question, no second thought for her, and Jareth fell in love with her a thousand times in that moment.  
  
"All memory of you here will be gone, no one will ever know you existed, Sarah, your life Above for his Above, you can never return here, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, please, will you do this for me? Take my life for his?"  
  
"I would do anything for you, Sarah. I thought you knew that." His mismatched eyes locked with hers. They sat there on cold floor, just looking into one another's eyes, Sarah inched closer, shaking, she reached up letting her hand touch the soft skin of his cheek, running her fingers down his cheek, letting them rest at the curve of his mouth. She cupped his chin, and moved closer, letting her lips gently brush against his, she closed her eyes and whispered, "Thank you for this. Jareth, I, I never meant to hurt you. I know it might mean nothing now that my life is over, but I have always loved you, Jareth." Without waiting for his reply, knowing her life was forfeit, but still afraid of what he might say, she pushed her lips deeper against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jareth returned the kiss in full, his hands weaving into her hair. His only thought was that she loved him, he loved her, his life was complete. As their kiss deepened, the clocks in the room began to roll backwards, the weaving of his magic intertwined with their kiss. Unable to stop himself, his tongue claimed her mouth in passionate sweeping strokes, meeting the velvet of her own. She was his, in this moment, and as the final workings of his magic took effect, she lost consciousness, and lay prone against his chest.  
  
The two, still entangled in one another, were no longer in her apartment Above, but now Underground. She lay sleeping in his arms, on the chaise in his study. His powers nearly spent, his kissed his love's forehead, and laid down beside her, too tired to sleep, and afraid if he looked away even for a moment, that she would be gone. Thirteen long years, and his prayers had been answered.  
  
Jareth wasn't sure if she had understood that her life Above was over, her mortal energy would be gone, given to the boy. Not sure if she understood that she was now his, tied to him, bound to his own immortality. He hadn't been given time to explain, she had kissed him so deeply that all reason had fled his thought. He could never have let her die, it wasn't even an option. In their kiss, he had brought them both back here, Underground. And as he had kissed her, he had infused her with his own magic, tying her to him, bonding their immortality. She would live forever beside him. It had taken so much of his strength, but there had been no other choice. Jareth smiled to himself, feeling her at peace. If he had told her, would she have admitted all she had to him? No, he thought, probably not. But that, would be discussed tomorrow. 


	2. Awakening

I own nothing..........though I wish I did..... Shorter chapter, new character, should be fun.  
  
Chapter II: Awakening  
  
Sarah lazily opened her eyes. Her head felt thick and her body felt numb, but she supposed that this was normal when one was dead, having never been dead, it would have to be normal, wouldn't it? She supposed it was. Her vision slowly cleared and she recalled what she had done, what she had given up. Toby would live, that thought warmed her through and through, and she sighed contented in that thought. She continued to stare out, her eyes not really focusing on anything, wondering just where she was – limbo? Heaven? It certainly wasn't what she had expected, though she hadn't ever really put too much thought into it. She was almost afraid to move, she felt so contented and fuzzy – she giggled to herself, she was almost giddy. Last night, was it even last night? Had been amazing. Jareth had been amazing – he had been cold at first, angry maybe, but in the end, he had been there for her – just like he had once sung to her. Her world had fallen down, and he had been there for her. He had done for her what had seemed impossible, had done it for her...and she had told him what she had known in her heart for years, that she had fallen in love with him. It was silly really, all she knew of him was thirteen hours and his name and actions from a tattered red book, but it was as if they were one. Through the years something had always been missing from her relationships, the boys and men just weren't whole – she had always, in the end, compared them to what she thought she could never have. But she had been with him last night. When she had seen him again after years, she had known that they should have been, that she should have rewritten the story. At least, she thought, it was resolved. She had apologized, hopefully given him peace. She smiled at their kiss, as a warm sensation grew in the pit of her stomach and traveled downwards. There would have been no other way she would have wanted to have ended her life. As she thought on there kiss, she warmed again, if she could still be alive she would want to spend every waking moment in his arms, yes she thought, and the things we would do. It was funny that a spirit could be aroused, she thought.  
  
'That's because you aren't a spirit my love. You are very much flesh and blood.'  
  
Sarah's eyes went wide and panic filled her mind, there was a voice inside her head. INSIDE HER HEAD! A voice that sounded very much like Jareth. And if it was Jareth he had just heard all of her musings, including the ones that were very private! What the, what the.....Sarah jumped up from where she had been laying, but the dizziness she had felt proved much to strong, and she immediately began to waver, the floor rising to meet her very quickly. Jareth's arms encompassed her, and helped her to sit back down. Wave after wave of nausea went through her and she thought for sure she would pass out. After a time, Jareth spoke "My love, you must not try such things, you have gone through a great deal and you are still very weak."  
  
Sarah turned and faced him, a look of betrayal mixed with anger and sadness, tears brimmed her eyes, and she pushed herself out of his arms, though she didn't want to. She looked completely and utterly defeated, "You lied, you lied to me! Why would you lie to me? After all I said, I...please." Her breaths were short and quick and the thought that her brother was still dead, crushed her. She let her head fall into to her hands as defeat slowly crept over her.  
  
"I didn't lie to, Sarah. I have never lied to you." Jareth was trying very hard to understand her anger, but he didn't lie, and there was an edge to his voice that Sarah heard very clearly. She was being irrational and hysterical, and if she had just let him explain instead of jumping to conclusions, this matter would be over and they could move on.  
  
"You told me last night that I had to give up my life for his, that you would reorder time, that he would live if I gave him my life! If I am still alive, then he can't be! Jareth please, why, why..." Sobs over took her once more, and coupled with the dizziness, she laid down upon the lounge, looking up at the ceiling, trying desperately to keep her stomach from leaping out of her throat.  
  
"Sarah," His voice was quiet and soothing as he moved to kneel beside the lounge, gently playing with her hair, "Sarah look at me," She slowly turned her head so that her red swollen eyes would meet his. "Sarah, you gave your mortal life for his. You are no longer mortal. To save you, I gave you a part of me, you and I are bound, you are immortal, as am I. Toby lives, and will live a long and healthy life, nothing bad will ever happen to him again. I swear it. I would have explained last night, would have told you the full extent of the bargain you struck, but your lips distracted me, and even if I had told you, I doubted you would change your mind. Besides, I couldn't concentrate on anything with your tongue in my mouth."  
  
So many thoughts wound through her head, but the only part of the sentence she heard, was that Toby, her angelic little brother, was alive. Lifting her head slowly, she wound her hand around Jareth's neck, and pulled him close. "Thank you," she whispered, "for saving his life" She closed her eyes and placed her forehead against his. Toby was alive, and it was all she had heard, the rest not really coming through. Jareth slowly lowered his lips, and brushed a small, chaste kiss against them, Sarah's eyes shot open in surprise, but her surprise was short lived as the weaving just a little spell into the touch of their skin sent his sweet angel to blissful sleep.  
  
"Well well well!!" Came the decidedly loud voice of prince. Jareth winced, he had forgotten about the morning ride he had promised Ronin. "I see someone was busy last night!" Ronin stood in the door frame, a deep red shirt, brown breeches and boots adorning his muscular frame. "No wonder you pushed me out of the castle so fast, you really are a hawk, your Majesty! And here I thought you were all broody and pouty over that mortal girl. You devil you." Ronin began to stride into the room. Jareth stood, and approached his friend to meet him halfway. "I thought I would find you in the study going over papers, but it appears you were going over something far more interesting....Jareth, why are you decked out in full baby snatching regalia?" Ronin looked concerned as his eyes scanned over to the lounge. Dark hair fell from the sides like a waterfall of ink. A puzzled look came over his face as he began to make his way to the chaise. Jareth stopped in front of him. "What are you hiding my friend? Did you bring a mortal back to the Goblin Keep for a little fun? I knew you had a soft spot for dark haired mortal beauties, but really, Jareth, I had no idea this was a trend."  
  
Jareth gave a half smile and replied, "I can honestly tell you my friend, there are no mortals in the Castle."  
  
"Then who is she? OOooooooh, I get it! You two were doing a little bit of 'role playing' last night – eh? She was the helpless girl, you were the big bad Goblin King....kinky, but I've done worse....there was this one time Myra wanted to pretend to be a little slave girl and I was the big bad......"  
  
"Ronin! Please!" despite himself, Jareth laughed at the commentary of his friend. "I think we should go for that ride. I have a lot to tell you."  
  
"Who is she Jareth? I have never seen you so....so.....glow-y after a night of passion." Ronin winked at his friend, while still trying to look past him to see who it was that could have possibly made Jareth actually smile.  
  
"I will meet you down by the stables my friend." And with that, both Jareth and the woman were gone, leaving a puzzled Ronin alone in the study. He glanced up at the mural and shook his head.  
  
"Your loss, pretty girl. Oh well, Jareth, whoever she is, it's about damn time." And with that the room was once more empty.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Jareth stared at her, lying with her dark chocolate hair spilling out from her pale face. She was an angel, and his heart beat against his chest, just to have her so near. He had doubted she had fully heard his explanation before, but it didn't matter, there was no going back. Never again would he be without her, he swore silently to himself, they were bound.  
  
The room was beautiful and simple. White linens adorned the large cherry bed, and there were several armoires and dressers, thick white curtains were drawn over the large windows and set of French doors led to a balcony that would over look the garden. There were three other doors in the room, one to the washroom, one to the hall, and one to his chambers. He stared at her, until a soft knock at the door came.  
  
"Come" Jareth commanded, not taking his eyes from the form.  
  
A small, thin girl walked through the door. She appeared to be only fourteen or fifteen, with her long sandy hair tied back in a braid that reached past her waist, and an elegant but simple pale blue dress. She curtsied to her king and let out a small gasp. Her soft voice lilted toward Jareth, and he smiled hearing it, "My Lord, is that, is...is that her?" Hope played at the corners of her lips and eyes as she stared at the sleeping woman.  
  
"Yes, Kaleena, this is Sarah." Turning to look at her, he was slightly taken aback when the young girl ran to him and wrapped her arms about his frame. Jareth gently pushed the girl from him and stared at her, dead in the eyes. The girl's face flushed bright red, and she quickly mumbled an apology to his majesty.  
  
"Kaleena, you know your position within the castle as my private attendant, and as such there are privileges and you are well placed above the servants. You are a lesser noble to me, and as such you must act as one. We have been over this before, you cannot show such affections, things are different here and it would be construed poorly by others should they see it. Now, you will be tending to the Lady Sarah from this point forward. You are to be her lady in waiting; do you think you will be able to handle such responsibilities?" he saw from the gleam in her eye and the broad smile that spread across her young lovely face that she was more than happy to take on the task.  
  
"Kaleena, you will need to tend to her dressing, escorting her when I am not present, teaching her all I have taught you, etiquette, which you yourself need some reminding on, and are to be her friend and companion. I trust you, little one. She has had quite the experience, so let her rest as long as she needs, but dress her for dinner this evening. If she wakes before that, occupy her time with the library, gardens, or with simple conversation. The tailor will be fitting her for her clothing tomorrow, but in the mean time, have her borrow one or two of your dresses. I will be gone the remainder of the morning and into the afternoon. Take care, and I will see you shortly." Jareth placed a chaste kiss on the top of the young girl's head, and was gone.  
  
Kaleena stared for a moment at the sleeping woman in the bed. Her skin was nearly as white as the linens upon which she laid, and her dark hair stood out starkly. She was lovely, and Kaleena knew in her heart that Jareth's love had finally found her way back to him. Kaleena smiled quietly before quietly closing the door and moving down the hall to her room to find her prettiest dress to layout for the woman who slept so soundly in the large bed.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Jareth had changed into a white shirt with black vest and gloves and riding boots and pants. He found Ronin waiting for him by the stables, their horses already tacked, a sly smile twisting the face of the prince.  
  
"So are you going to give me the pulse pounding slick details, or do I have to fill in the blanks for myself. If I do it myself, I warn you, all kinds of interesting things will be involved – like whips and possibly even an animal or two!"  
  
Jareth's smile spoke volumes as he mounted his horse. Ronin followed suit and without warning, Jareth was off at a full gallop. Not one to be left behind when a story was waiting for him, Ronin began the chase.  
  
After about an hour of winding trails and open prairies, the two slowed their mounts to a walk. Ronin was nearly out of breath from keeping pace with the obviously high spirited Goblin King.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" Ronin inquired, bringing his horse up beside his friend. Jareth only gave his friend a crooked half smile. "My my my, Jareth, a little nooky does wonders for your personality." The smile widened on Jareth's face and he shook his head. "You know, if you aren't going to tell me then I am just going to have to start spreading nasty rumors about you and a goblin name Sputhspat or something – I don't think the ladies at court will be too quick to faint in adoration of the handsome Goblin King once they know you are courting one of your subjects, your Majesty."  
  
"Ronin, my friend, you do have quite the imagination. Do you honestly think that beautiful creature on my lounge this morning was a Goblin?"  
  
"Well, you do have a way with magic. Maybe you just magicked a goblin into an vision of your deepest desires. Hmmmmmm?" Ronin raised an eyebrow and stared at the King, hoping that his light taunts would bring for the answers. Jareth had always been one to kiss and tell before Sarah, why should now be any different?  
  
Jareth looked around and then cast a simple spell, blocking all sound emanating from them to reach only one another.  
  
"Why the cloak and dagger Jareth? Why not just come out and tell me who she is? I am dying over here and you don't care one........Oh Goddess! SHE IS A GOBLIN! I knew you were cheeky, but Jareth – at least she is a pretty goblin, what was it like......" Jareth's expression cut his friend short. "I was just having a bit of fun, really. What is it Jareth?"  
  
"What I am about to tell you goes no further than this. If anyone else were to find out before the bond has been completed, it could be disastrous." Jareth took a deep breath and continued, "Sarah Williams, the girl from thirteen years ago, is here, in my castle. She is the woman you saw last night."  
  
Ronin's jaw dropped. "You lied to me! You actually lied Jareth! That is a first for the great Goblin King – you bold face told me there were no mortals in the castle!"  
  
"There aren't."  
  
"But you just said Sarah was back......Jareth......Sarah is a mortal. Nothing can change that unless you ...... and you wouldn't.......I thought you said she hated.....that would mean it was......Jareth, what did you do?"  
  
"Do you recall the boy that Sarah had wished away?"  
  
"That is neither here nor there, but yes I do. Quite clearly. You had said you had plans for the boy – that he showed tremendous talent. Toberious?"  
  
"Toby."  
  
"Stupid name."  
  
"Ronin, please. The boy died seven months ago, quite suddenly. Sarah asked me to reorder time to save him, to give him her life. I couldn't let her die in my arms, so I bound her to me, tied her life to mine."  
  
"You bound her? Jareth tell me she knew. Tell me she knew the consequences of the binding – that she chose to be yours for eternity – tell me you thought this through! If the council were to discover that she was bound without her consent – your very kingdom could be forfeit! Free will – free will, Jareth, governs us all. If she was not a part of the decision, then......Gods Man! What were you thinking? Were you thinking? Jareth – DAMNIT!" Ronin was practically screaming at his friend.  
  
"I couldn't let her die, she didn't give me the chance to explain." Jareths voice was angry.  
  
"She didn't give you the chance? What did she do Jareth – hmmmmmm? How did you forget to explain that you are mentally and physically tied to another for all of eternity. I really don't see how that could slip one's mind – did she just jump on you and proclaim her love for you madly kissing you? Cause aside from stripping down naked and demanding you take you then and there that would be the only thing that would get you out of this! Her honest admission of love." Ronin sighed as he finished his tirade. He noticed the nostalgic smile on his friend's face. "She stripped down, didn't she? Damn, wish I could've been there..."  
  
Jareth afforded his companion a very dangerous look for even thinking about Sarah naked. "She confessed her love to me, and as you so gently put it, she did begin kissing me." Ronin winked at his friend as Jareth continued, slightly exasperated, "And in addition, she would have done anything to bring her brother back. I will explain it fully to her tonight, at dinner. When she awoke here Ronin, she did not run, did not hide, was not angry. She is not the same girl she was all those years ago."  
  
"You know the walls have ears – Jareth – you will need to be careful until the bond is complete. I am assuming it is not....."  
  
"No. But even if it were, whose to say I would tell you?"  
  
"You always told me before!" Ronin practically pouted.  
  
"You are about to be a married man." Jareth scolded.  
  
"And you are about to be bound. Hmmmm, that reminds me....did I ever tell you about the time Myra wanted to be this little slave girl bound up in the dungeon.....HEY!" Ronin was left behind as a laughing Goblin King rode off, leaving his friend to play catch up once again.  
  
xxxxx 


	3. Courtship

Thank you thank you thank you for all of the reviews. You guys should tell me how you want this to go – there are so many ways to take it. I hope you enjoy!  
  
As always I own nothing...  
  
Chapter 3 – Courtship  
  
Sarah rolled over in bed, stretching languidly. The room was dark and she had the sensation of floating. The sheets were beyond soft, and her fingers couldn't even find the end of the bed it was so large. Lazily, she turned to her side, her eyes fluttering open. Sarah took a sharp breath in as a pale blue pair of eyes stared back at her. "Glad to see you're awake! I'm Kaleena. You are Sarah, right?" a very cheery airy voice, and a loud one at that, assaulted Sarah's senses, jarring her from her respite.  
  
"There's a hot bath waiting for you, my Lady Sarah, and then we can get you dressed for dinner." The cheery young girl flitted about the room, making sure everything was properly in accord, and then proceeded to pull a very plush robe from one of the hangers on a door and traipse lightly back to where Sarah sat, propped up on her elbows, more than a little confused. "C'mon now, his Majesty will be waiting for you." She smiled ear to ear, such an innocent and endearing smile, that Sarah couldn't help but comply. She crawled out of bed, and as the girl politely turned her back, she pulled off her dressing and climbed into the thick fabric. "There you go, now, off to the bath, you must be sore. There are oils and soaps and towels, and I will be right outside the door should you need anything." Kaleena let Sarah to the door to the bathroom, and opened it. She then turned to face Sarah, her face all of sudden quite serious – an expression it seemed to Sarah that did not fit the youthful looking firl. "By the way, I meant to tell you, I am so happy you are here, he has been so lonely without you....but don't tell him I said that." She then pulled a chair and seated herself outside the chamber.  
  
Sarah was in awe as she walked down a short corridor, not only of the room's beauty, but with all of the thoughts spinning through her head. Jareth had been lonesome? Had he been as lonesome as her? Was she alive here in the Underground – and if so, did he expect something in return for her life? She hadn't asked to be saved, but he had rescued her – given her the wishes she had asked for once again. Soft tears threatened the corners of her eyes. He had always been there for her, hadn't he? Sarah continued down the short corridor, her mind a flurry of questions, answers to which she knew awaited her at the end of her bath. The lighting was soft and golden, accenting the bronze colored marble tile. There were two water basins and towels and soaps as the girl had described. In the center of the room, well beyond the door, was an oval bathing pool on a raised dias, full of steaming water.  
  
"Ummmm, Kaleena was it?" Sarah called over her shoulder "Are you sure I am supposed to be here?"  
  
A childish giggle resounded down the corridor and echoed into the bathing room, "Of course you are, my Lady! His majesty would have it no other way! Now, you will have to bath quickly, dinner is in an hour. I will let you know when you have to get out so that I may help you dress."  
  
"I think I can dress myself, Kaleena, but thank you." Sarah called back as she slipped into the lavender scented tub. Immediately the pain in her muscles receded, and she let out a quiet moan.  
  
"I think not, my Lady, corsets are a terrible trial to do oneself – and besides, his Majesty insisted!"  
  
Sarah didn't hear, she was lost in the bliss of steaming water and scented soap. She had to be dead, because here, she was in heaven.  
  
Her respite was ended all too soon, when Kaleena poked her head around the corner, "Are you alright, my Lady? I called you twice!" Concern etched the youthful features of the lovely girl and Sarah felt entirely guilty that she had slipped into a quiet sleep and let the girl to wonder if her charge had drowned.  
  
"I am fine, Kaleena, just enjoying my bath." Kaleena sighed and walked back down the hall calling back to Sarah – "Time to get you dressed, my Lady!" With a loud sigh, Sarah pulled herself from the tub and wrapped her dark hair in a towel and crawled back into the thick warm robe.  
  
Kaleena had pulled her best dress from her wardrobe and laid it out on the bed. It was a soft pink corset top, with cream colored open flowing sleeves and long softly layerd skirt in pink and cream fabrics that left a small train behind it. It was lovely, and Sarah smiled as Kaleena gently caressed the skirts.  
  
Sarah smiled as Kaleena helped her into the dress and tightened the corset around Sarah's frail frame. "I hope you like the dress. The tailor will be here tomorrow to make your own, so I brought you the best one I had. I only wore it once, shortly after I came here. I wore it when I was escorted to a ball by his Majesty."  
  
Sarah looked radient in the dress. Kaleena sat her down and began to fix her hair up off of her neck, weaving pink stones and ribbons into the mass of dark tresses. "Kaleena, you attended a ball with Jareth?" Sarah asked, a bit of concern lacing her features. Knowing that she had recently confessed her long hidden love for the King of Goblins, her heart would tear if she were nothing more than a passing interest to the King. Sarah all of a sudden felt very foolish for telling him of what was in her heart.  
  
Seeing the look of conflict upon her face, Kaleena took Sarah's shoulders and turned her to look into her eyes. "His Majesty brought me here ten years ago, my lady. He rescued me, brought me here when I was only five. He is like a father to me, has always treated me very kindly. The others have looked down at him at times for keeping me – normally he gives the babes to other nobles, but I was too hurt. He took me in, raised me as best he could in his position. I have been his attendant ever since. Within these walls, he is my friend and father and my Lord – outside these walls, to everyone else, I am his subject, and I owe him my life." Sarah suddenly felt very silly, very small for thinking anything derogatory. "I attended the ball with him as his personal attendant – and as such I needed to appear as royalty." A warm smile adorned the small girls face, "There is so much more I could tell you, my Lady, but now is not the time. You have a dinner to get to." Kaleena turned Sarah back to the mirror, showing her the jewels in her hair. Sarah looked amazed. She no longer looked as pale and gaunt as a ghost, she actually looked lovely. She smiled at her reflection. "My Lady, the King's heart is yours. It was yours thirteen years ago. You have no need to worry." Kaleena laid out some makeup and allowed Sarah to put it on while she brought her a pair of delicate shoes. "Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I can be." Sarah took a deep breath. Dinner would be interesting. The questions from before still swirled about her mind. He hadn't told her he loved her, at least not that she recalled, and though she knew in her heart that she loved him, she still knew so little about him, just that whenever she was by his side, in his arms, she felt as though the world around her no longer mattered.  
  
"Then we shall go to the study."  
  
"The study? Why there? "  
  
"Because that is where he will be. Trust me, Lady Sarah."  
  
And with that, the two women walked down the hall.  
  
xxxxx  
  
The two men had returned from their ride and handed the stable boy the reins to their horses and made their way inside, back to the study.  
  
Ronin lounged on the lavish chaise, a cheeky grin still playing at his lips. He was still annoyed that his friend hadn't used his brain in this scheme, but he couldn't stay mad at Jareth – after all, his friend was in love, and he was a damn lot nicer this way!  
  
"So what do you intend to do with her?" Ronin asked, emphasizing the worth with, and licking his lips as he did so. "I mean the options are endless – on the floor, up against a wall, outside, inside – there are so many places and ways...........  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes, and took a seat opposite his friend, and quite seriously replied, "I intend to be a gentleman, unlike certain princes I know."  
  
"I am seriously hurt by that Jareth! I have always been a gentleman!" Ronin replied, the mock hurt in his voice – then he winked and continued " AH! But why waste the time! You said yourself she admitted her love for you, practically melted in your strong Goblin King arms and threw herself naked and wanting at you! Ok that last part – made up a bit......just take her, man, some women love that strong hero routine. They get to be the wilting innocent flower while you ravage them with some much needed savage loving. Did I ever tell you about the time that Myra had me pretend to be a werewolf? I mean, you can't get much more damsel in distress – quite the distress if you get my meaning – than that!"  
  
"Why must you regale me with your exploits? Hmmm? Honestly Ronin – I think you talk a bit too much."  
  
"I talk to give your out of practice mind ideas! That whole chivalrous ballroomy thingy you tried certainly didn't work! I mean WHAT were you THINKING?? She was like fourteen in mortal years – she never would have understood that – you should have just grabbed her and kissed her passionately in front of those dancers – I think that would have gotten the point across. That is what I would have done – HAVE done, I might add!"  
  
"Some of us, my friend, have class."  
  
"And the rest of us have fun! Dirty dirty bad naughty fun!" Ronin toasted the Goblin King and took a long drink of brandy before he continued. "In all seriousness, Jareth, you need to complete your bond. And you need to do it soon. If anyone were to find out – Jareth I ask you again, what do you intend to do?"  
  
"I intend to court her." Jareth answered, taking a sip of brandy.  
  
"JARETH!" Ronin nearly choked on his liquor and fell off of the lounge. "That could take forever!" He whined "How am I supposed to get any details if you actually COURT her??? Gods man – you really are daft, you know that? Just grab her and in your most devilish voice tell her you want to..............."  
  
Before he could finish, the door to the study opened, and both men were on their feet. Kaleena walked in slowly, smiling that the two men seemed to be taken off guard, noticing that the King of Goblins was barely breathing as he awaited the announcement of his Sarah.  
  
"May I present, Lady Sarah." Sarah entered the room, both gentlemen stood, and time felt as though it stood still for Jareth and Sarah. Not knowing what else to do, Sarah dipped into a deep curtsey, as she had done before in plays and had seen in countless movies.  
  
Whispering to his awestruck friend, Ronin leaned in "I can see now why you lost your head my friend." Then striding to where Sarah still stood in her bow, Ronin, noticing how the two lovers stood completely still, took her hand. "Good evening, my Lady. I am Prince Ronin, the much braver and far more handsome lord of the underground. Plus I don't have to watch after goblins." Seeing that she had relaxed a bit and even smiled, Ronin continued, "May I have the distinct honor of escorting you to his majesty? I know it is not a very long trip, but his majesty seems to be incapable of movement at the moment." With a little fear and excitement in her eyes, Sarah gave a small nod. None of them noticed as Kaleena quietly slipped back out the door, a sweet smile on her face, as she raced, very unlady like, down the hall to fill the floor with gossip.  
  
Ronin walked in stride with Sarah, only a few meters, before they stood facing one another, their eyes locked, both barely breathing.  
  
"And with that I shall take my leave. It was a pleasure meeting you, Lady Sarah." Ronin, not receiving any response from either of the two, continued in his best impression of the others, "Oh thank you Ronin, you really are far more handsome than Jareth, I think I may leave him for you!" he said in his best impression of a woman, "No no no, Sarah, Jareth would be quite angry......Yes I would, but thank you for all you have done for me Ronin.....Never a problem your Majesty.........No really, why don't you take a bottle of my Elvin Brandy as thanks.......If you insist. Good night to both of you." And with that, Ronin and a very old bottle of fine elvin brandy disappeared into the night, his words never having been heard by the only two left standing in the room.  
  
The room stood in silence for an eternity. Neither moving, both afraid to break the silence lest the dream should shatter. Finally, it was Sarah who spoke.  
  
"Your Majesty,"  
  
"Jareth."  
  
She smiled at that, and his heart pounded in his ears. "Jareth, thank you. For saving Toby, and for saving me."  
  
Jareth reached out and took her hand in his, raising it to his lips he placed a kill just above the skin, but the closeness of his lips made her heart leap. "I could not let you die, but there is more I must explain. Please, sit with me."  
  
His voice was warm, but there was a seriousness that frightened Sarah. Damn, she thought, she had known this couldn't last. Her fairytale ending would soon come to an end. Stop it, she thought, you don't know what he is going to say.  
  
"Sarah," he began, "When you called to me, I expected anything but what I found. I expected your anger, your resentment, your revenge. Not in all my years of life did I expect, did I hope for you to profess your love to me. I only wish it could have been under different circumstances." Sarah's face flushed as she recalled telling him what had been inside her for years. She had never been able to stabilize a relationship – and when they asked if she had been in love with someone else, she had always said yes. But to have admitted it to Jareth, and have him not say it back, it overwhelmed her a bit, she didn't know whether to feel foolish or proud. She opted for proud and raised her chin, still meeting his gaze. But he was guarded and she couldn't read what lay behind his eyes.  
  
"When you asked me to take your mortal life for his, I could not deny you – I never could. But I could not let you die in my arms. My life would have ended with yours. So I bound you to me. You are immortal now, Sarah, we share a soul. As I live and breath, so do you, for eternity. You are tied to me. I would have given you the choice then, would have explained it, but you professed your love to me, and in our kiss, I weaved spell into spell, and knew then that I could not let you die if I could do anything to prevent it." Jareth waited, forcing himself not to read her mind, allowing all he had said to sink into her. Again, long silence permeated the room.  
  
Sarah looked at him, her face switching emotions rapidly as she processed it all, anger was quickly replaced by hope, replaced by confusion as she digested all that was being related. When she spoke, it was quiet. "I want you to know, that what you have done for me, means more to me than anything, I could never repay the debt and if faced with the same choice a thousand times over I would always choose to save my brother. But," She stopped, biting her lip, "Do you own me?" She looked as though she would cry at the prospect.  
  
Jareth let out a long breath he had not realized he had been holding. "Sarah, no, I do not own you. Such a barbaric thought, my...no, I do not own you. You still possess your free will, and are still free." He paused thinking how best to explain. "When mortals travel here, time slows for them and eventually they stop aging if they stay long enough. As you can see with Kaleena." Sarah made a note to ask about her later. "Sarah, very rarely do mortals and fae fall in love. But, when it happens, they can choose to bond to one another – for the magic of one to flow through the other, replacing their mortality, binding the two as one. When you gave up your mortality, I replaced your life force with my own."  
  
Sarah was silent as she thought over all he said. "You said 'choose', that a mortal would choose to bind themselves, but I didn't choose this." Sarah said, her voice soft, but not holding anger, Jareth sighed, a wall forming over his eyes. He couldn't tell whether or not she was angry, but her words, her words had cut him down, and he realized how foolish he had been to think that she would accept this. He had known there was the possibility that she would not, but he had hoped, Gods he had hoped. She had said she loved him, it was enough, he believed. Had she only said it as a thank you? He knew Aboveground love was often a fical thing or an expression of thanks....but there had been love in her voice.....or had he only heard what he had wanted to. He sighed. When he spoke again, his voice was cold and he moved slightly away from her, letting go of her hands. When he pulled away, Sarah's heart raced.  
  
Jareth's voice was clipped, "You professed your love to me. Here, such a thing is not given lightly, Sarah. It was all I needed to perform the spell. It replaced the choice, those words are an assumed commitment. Had I known you didn't mean it, had I known it was only some kind of trivial....." Jareth's words were cut short as Sarah's begging, shaking lips found his, her hand cupping his chin, drawing him closer in a desperate need to explain that she had meant them, had meant every word. The wall Jareth had put up in response to her words crumbled, as he embraced her, meeting her kiss and returning it full, pulling her close, so close that he lifted her onto his lap, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other finding its way into her hair. Their mouths vied for dominance, her tongue demanding entrance into his mouth, and his responding in full.  
  
Sarah finally broke the kiss and stared into his eyes. "I meant it. I would have chosen this." She said, her breath quickening. She swallowed, "I love you, Jareth, there has never been another, and never will. Please, I only wanted to understand." She kissed him again, opening her mouth, her hunger for his touch only equaled by his. "I love you, Jareth."  
  
As Sarah moaned slightly into his mouth, Jareth pulled back enough to speak, "Sarah. My Sarah. I lo....." a knock at the door startled the two, and cut Jareth off. By instinct Sarah, moved from his lap quickly to stand and straighten her dress as Jareth, closed his eyes, swearing silently to dip the knocker headfirst into the bog.  
  
Without waiting for an answer, in strolled Roning already talking and wearing a huge grin on his face, which only grew wider as he noticed the blushing woman and his disheveled friend. "I thought I forgot my hat. Oh wait, didn't wear one, never do. So sorry. Mind if I join the two of you for dinner? I am so hungry. Rigorous activity always makes me famished!"  
  
"No, Ronin....please take you le....."  
  
"No you don't mind! Oh your generous hospitality is more than the rumors have declared! Thank you Goblin King." Walking over to where Sarah stood, Ronin took her arm and laced it through his. "Are you feeling well, My Lady, you look a bit flushed?" Walking Sarah from the room, Ronin smiled devilishly over his shoulder, "Coming your Majesty?" Then mentally, he added, 'court her my arse!'  
  
Jareth laughed out loud and stood to follow the two. Nothing could ruin this night, and as soon as dinner was passed, nothing would ever come between he and his Sarah again. Jareth watched from behind as the Ronin led Sarah to the dining hall. She looked back over her shoulder, ignoring the story being related by the prince, and met his eyes. In an instant, Jareth had replaced Ronin on Sarah's arm, and she instinctively curled her hand tighter around him. It was as if she only felt whole now beside him. The two continued to the dining hall, Ronin following behind, not a bit phased by the fact that he was now the one several paces back. He simply continued his story louder. 


	4. Machinations

Thank you to you all, to Thuringwen, Orphelia-Rose, Pretty Pilot, Draegon Fire, and Ittle-Bird. If anyone has any suggestions or would like to see anything in particular, let me know. But here is where our conflict will arise.  
  
I own nothing – yada yada.  
  
Chapter 4: Machinations  
  
Mavin sat in her boudoir, adding another layer of shimmering powder to her face, neck, and bosom, her thin blue silk robe, hanging wide open. Her midnight black hair hung in loose waves, cascading down her back to pool at her waist where she sat. Open on her vanity lay a letter, inscribed with the house seal of del Valensaulthe, the owl. Mavin smiled at herself in the mirror, she really was quite lovely, her pale skin, dark hair and eyes, she would compliment his fairness perfectly.  
  
She read the letter again, wickedly smiling to herself.  
  
To the mistress of house Oulendies, the Lady Mavin;  
  
Her royal Majesty Gwyndolyn del Valensaulthe, Queen of the  
Underground has received your request, and has given her consent  
to propose the arrangement of a betrothal between the Lady Mavin  
Oulendies and King Jareth del Valensaulthe of the Labyrinth  
Providence. The Queen and King del Valensaulthe shall seek  
their son's approval three days hence at the Elfin Masquerade.  
Her royal Majesty del Valensaulthe assures the Lady Mavin that  
she shall discuss the matter in full with King Jareth del  
Valensaulthe and that, barring any sudden or unforeseen  
circumstances, he will consider the option and at that time may  
choose to accept. The Queen is very pleased with all you have  
done for the Royal Family thus far and assures you that she will  
speak highly on your behalf to his majesty, King Jareth del  
Valensaulthe.  
  
Lady Altrara, Fist Scribe to the Queen  
  
Mavin pouted for a second, rereading the one of the last lines, "Barring any sudden or unforeseen circumstances, hmmmmm that just will not do. Damincan!" She screamed. "DAMICAN, I NEED YOU IN HERE NOW!"  
  
A man with short whisping black hair and pale eyes appeared before Mavin, leaning against the wall, taking in the scene with a very bored expression on his gaunt face. Unlike Mavin's delicate curvingly soft features, his face was angular, hawklike. He looked his step-sister up and down and licked his lips. "You really should reconsider your views on your relationships with family, my love." Stepping closer to her and resting his hands on her shoulders, he began to massage them, "Oh the things I would do to you..."  
  
Exasperated, Mavin shrugged off his arms. Whining, she glared up at her step-brother "Stop it will you? I told you already, once this is done, once you have fulfilled your part, I will repay you." She turned to face him, letting her silken rob slip down to reveal the very top of her nipple, baiting him, "However you would like." Seeing she had her desired effect, she pulled the back up around her form tightly, "But I need some of the serum. I have to make sure the king lives a little while longer – just until I can secure my love. Once we are married, he will realize what he has been missing all of these years pining away for the mortal bitch who scorned him. So hand it over."  
  
Not taking his eyes from the rounding of her breast visible through the thin material he continued, bringing his hands up, wanting to grab her "You know, dear sister, just because he danced with you once, doesn't mean anything – he dances with a......"  
  
Her hand connected with his face in a vicious slap. Rage burned in her black eyes and she nearly shook with anger, "SHUT UP! Shut up or I swear I will.....He loves me Damican – I felt it when he held me and I have seen it in his eyes. He loves me and I will accept nothing less than his entire heart and soul. The serum. Give me the serum now." She demanded, covering her chest with one arm while holding her hand expectantly out. Sometime's she hated her mother for remarrying after her father had disappeared. If she hadn't remarried, then Mavin wouldn't have to deal with Damican's constant leering. Although she had to admit, he was handsome and he did come in handy from time to time.  
  
Damican's tongue snaked out and licked the blood from his cheek, and he grabbed his step-sister's waist and pulled her close, letting his lips fall on her neck as he spoke "You know, the Queen will only go along with this until her husband can speak again, once she discovers that his illness has stemmed from the very treatment you claim to be providing, she will turn on you, of this there is little doubt. Then there will be hell to pay, my little Raven. But don't worry, I will still want you." He let her go and handed her the small vial of purple liquid, smiling as he noticed that her eyes had closed. "You can't tell me it doesn't feel good when I touch you."  
  
"Only because I pretend you are Jareth." She growled, pushing him away.  
  
"Oh well. Too bad, my little raven. Anyway, it still doesn't help your situation. When the King recovers, you are ousted."  
  
"Then he will just have to die shortly after we are married, won't he?" Mavin's eyes were large and innocent. "Now go, I am sure I will have to make a house call shortly and I would hate to have your scent on me. Get out.......NOW."  
  
"You know I love it when you order me about." And with that he was gone, leaving Mavin alone once more.  
  
It had been two years, two years of steadily poisoning the King of the Underground. Seven years ago, at a masked ball, Jareth had danced with her. He had held her in his strong arms, and they had nearly kissed, would have if that bastard prince Ronin had not shown up and dragged him away from her embrace. Oh but she knew, knew that he had wanted to kiss her, but it was not time yet. His poor heart was still healing from that wretched whore mortal that had spurned him. Mavin sighed. It was then that she had decided what had to be done.  
  
Her family, mother and new father, were lesser nobles in the court, and her mother's family had always been renowned healers, a profession that granted them access to many secrets within the kingdom. She had needed a way to endear herself to the ruling family, and an opportunity had presented itself to her in due time. Slowly, over the years, through careful political maneuvering she had befriended a hand maiden to the queen. She bided her time, and when the King had become slightly ill over a meal or some other trivial matter, the maiden insisted that a healer be called. The maiden had claimed that the royal healer was unavailable, and had suggested that house Oulendies be contacted immediately. Mavin responded, appeared wholly sympathetic and healed the King. The royal family was so impressed by her courtly manner and attention to care and detail that she was soon being called upon regularly for everything that happened at the Royal Estate – no matter who was injured. For over a year Mavin had proved herself invaluable to the King and Queen.  
  
But even patience had its lengths. The King, an expert equestrian, rode nearly daily when affairs permitted it. It had only taken a few coins and a kiss to convince a young stable boy to place a burr under the saddle of the Kings favorite mount. The horse had thrown him, the King was bed ridden, Mavin was called, and the poisoning began. Damican, an alchemist by hobby, simply found a way to place a minute amount of iron into a serum, making it nigh undetectable. Mavin administered the serum, and the King never healed. The Queen too busy running the affairs of the underground and maintaining the charade that the King was well, was far too busy to notice. To busy to notice that over the past two years Mavin had kept the King in a fitful, feverish coma, tossing and turning in a perpetual nightmare. The beauty of the serum that Mavin had been giving was that it always appeared to heal the King, just a bit, but kept him weak and locked in a nightmare coma. His fever would recede, Mavin would work until sweat dripped from her forehead, (a convenient side effect of even being near the iron in the serum) and he would appear to begin to come out of the coma, but would always fall back under. It was perfect. Other healers had been called, but by that time the magic and the iron were so in to his blood, that they were healing for what they thought was a riding accident – not the purging of dark magic and iron. And so it had been for months on end, eventually the others healers, sworn to secrecy, had given up. Only Mavin had remained, the faithful servant to her King.  
  
And then Jareth had come. Mavin remembered the day as if it would last forever in her mind. He had looked directly at her, AT HER, and smiled such a sad half smile. It was well known in the Underground that Jareth and his father were oft at odds, so it seemed perfectly justifiable to Mavin to remove that thorn from Jareth's side – there would be no harm in it. Besides, there was only room in his heart for Her – no others. Mavin was convinced that the grief she saw in Jareth's eyes was contrived, a lovely act for his mother and dear friends, Prince Ronin and Princess Myra. Myra was a problem to Mavin, the woman was smart, too smart for her own good, and cared very deeply for friends and family, and she didn't trust Mavin. She had asked on more than one occasion just what the healer was doing. She had even gone so far as to try and convince the queen that the King should try and heal on his own. But Mavin had worked her skills all the more deftly, she had laced a last serum with nearly enough iron to kill him, and then, at the bequest of Myra, had taken leave. The King's condition worsened, nearly killing the old fae, and Mavin was again summoned.  
  
That is when Jareth had come – he was so good hearted to come to the bedside of the man she was convinced he loathed. Mavin was convinced that he couldn't possibly love his father – not after all that had transgressed between the two. In a way, she was doing this for Jareth, she told herself. Once the King was gone, he would replace him and they would rule, he would be so grateful when he finally realized all she had done for him, when she would finally tell him all of her efforts.  
  
Mavin smiled thinking of how they would be together soon – how he would ravage her to thank her for all she had done, madly professing his love. He loved her, she knew it, and soon they would be together. Nothing would stop that.  
  
Mavin was almost giddy with her imagined love affair. She dressed quickly in her deep purple healers robes and prepared to leave, vial in hand. She donned the purple cloak with her family's crest emblazoned on the back, the raven. It was time to visit his royal majesty, King of the Underground, her key to all that would be hers. She giggled as she disappeared into nothingness.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Queen Gwyndolyn sat by her husband's side, quietly detailing to him all of the affairs of the day. It was her ritual, somehow, she believed that he heard her, that he would come out of whatever it was that had over taken his body. In the past few days, his fever had begun to recede and she was ever hopeful that her love would one day open his eyes and all would be well again. She had sent for Mavin to come, to monitor the progress, as he seemed to be getting stronger. She prayed that all would be well this time.  
  
Three days ago, Mavin had asked the Queen to suggest the idea of a marriage between herself and King Jareth. The Queen's initial reaction had been one of anger, but when she had calmed herself she had agree, knowing her son would immediately dash the idea, assured the girl that she would propose the idea to him – she did not want to give her false hope, but at the same time, did not want to lose the only healer that had any affect on her husband. She knew her son, and he would never consent to marriage, not unless it was with the mystery woman of whom he never spoke.  
  
Gwyndolyn sighed and rubbed her temples. She was a queen and as such she would not allow her sorrow to overtake her, but she was also a woman grieving for a husband who she was forced to watch wither before her eyes. She laid her head upon his chest and listened again to his heart. She had tried time and again to enter his dreams, but it appeared as though he could not be reached. A soft knock on the door startled her from her respite.  
  
"Come." It never failed to startle her just how quiet her voice became when she was in the silence of her dearest love's chamber.  
  
Myra quietly opened the door, walking silently over to where the queen sat beside the sweat drenched king of the Underground. Her kind, always delicate, ever beautiful, moved with a grace almost ethereal. She came often to visit the queen, always dressed in dark blues or grays to echo her concern. Today was no different. Her gown was a deep pewter, and her light cloak black, contrasting sharply with her red-gold locks that fell the middle of her back. Her green eyes implored her majesty for some sign of hope as she pulled a chair to sit in front of her queen and took her hands.  
  
"How does he fair? Is today any better?"  
  
"He seems better today Myra, thank you for coming again. You have always been so good to us." The queen looked to the elvin princess, smiling softly. Their families had always been close and Myra and Jareth had grown up together. It had been her hope that the two would fall in love and wed, but she was contented that Jareth and Myra had remained friends.  
  
"Then you have no need to call that healer, my Queen." Myra's voice was hopeful. She trusted the bloody wench about as far as she could throw her and would give anything to be alone with her for five minutes to determine just what was in those vials she kept bringing – that and to kick the black haired devil right into Jareth's Bog. Something about her scraped at Myra's nerves.  
  
"On the contrary, I have called her in hopes that she will speed the recovery process. He actually has color in his cheeks today, Myra." The queen sighed, pulling back her hands, tears were forming in her eyes, and she knew in her heart that her hopes would once more be shattered, but she had to keep hoping. 'What is there without hope, mother?' Jareth had said that to her. He didn't come as often as she would have liked, but he did come, and had given her reason to keep believing that her husband would recover.  
  
"My Queen, we have been over this before, and you know I only have your best interests in mind. Please, I am appealing to you practicality, my Queen, your husband has always been strong, let him finish healing without her. I do not trust her. Something about her is wrong, there is a darkness that emanates from her, I can feel it."  
  
"Enough!" The Queen looked up, her face the same cold stone mask she had seen Jareth employ a thousand times. "Myra, I appreciate your concern and the empathic abilities of your family are well known and trusted, but in this case, I cannot rely on your 'feelings'. I trust her implicitly Myra, so much so that I have even granted her a small request."  
  
Ever concerned, Myra implored, "And what request would a healer have for you, your Majesty?"  
  
"It is nothing, and nothing will come from it, but she has asked that I approach my son to see if he would consider a marriage to her." Myra's jaw dropped to the floor. "He will say no, but it is the least I can do, she has been so kind and generous. And it would do Jareth's heart good to at least consider marriage."  
  
"Your Majesty, you cannot be serious....she's....she's......your majesty she's just.....she's nasty!" It was the only word that came to mind, vile, evil, manipulative, repulsive, not to mention the rumors of her and her step- brother, the thought of which gave her chills. Myra wanted desperately to scream all of these things at the sensibilities of the Queen, but such was not an appropriate way to behave in the presence of a grieving wife.  
  
"Enough Myra, please. I know Jareth will never consider such a thing. But Mavin will be here soon, she has been the only one to help my husband. Please, you know I think of you as my daughter, do not push me again on this matter."  
  
"Yes, my Queen." Myra made a not to tell Jareth immediately of this – she would go there tonight. Ronin was probably there anyway. There was no way she was letting that carrion bird into the house del Valensaulthe – not as long as she had a breath in her. Jareth was her brother as far as she was concerened.  
  
Another knock at the door startled both women and then turned as Mavin walked in, unanswered, looking concerned and hopeful. She dipped into a deep curtsey once in the chamber.  
  
"My Queen, I have come at your urgent summons." Mavin's smile was hidden in her deep bow.  
  
"You may rise and approach Lady Healer. Please, I implore that you speed his recovery, his fever has faded and he is stronger, I know it. Can you do anything?" The Queen looked hopefully at the deep purple robed woman who rose and approached the bed.  
  
"I believe you are right, your highest majesty! He appears stronger already. I will apply another spell and some more seru...."  
  
"Why not try to just let him fight it on his own, healer? I hear there are many other more experienced healers that say the fae are resilient creatures, that they heal well given time, that the very magic of the Underground can heal them." Myra glared at the dark haired healer. Under her breath she added "They don't need grave robbers before they have even passed on."  
  
Mavin bowed deeply, "Forgive me Princess, was it Mina?" she began in her sweetest voice, purposefully mispronouncing her name, "but my family have been healers for centuries. You are also Elvin, are you not? I could tell by how fragile you look" Myra withheld the urge to leap arcross the room and place a fist right in the middle of Mavin's self-righteous smile. "The fae body is much different than your delicate race, much less in tune with the natural magics....and.....it is best if, we, if we continue the treatment that has progressed the King this far. I am only looking out for his best interest, he is my King as well. But if her Majesty would prefer, I can hold off on administering the..."  
  
"No Mavin, you may continue." The Queen proclaimed, shooting a warning glance at Myra. All three women stood at the bed. Mavin laid her hands upon the shoulders of the King and proceeded to weave a spell. As the magic flowed from her into the King, his eyes began to flutter and ribbons of light purple and black energy engulfed the two. Suddenly the King's eyes shot open, and he stared in terror at Mavin, his eyes darting to his Queen and to Myra, a single word forming on his lips in a rasping whisper, 'help'. Mavin smiled and let the magic flow through her more fully, forcing the King back down into his nightmare. His eyes closed again, and he looked at peace. She pulled the vial from her cloak and laced his lips again with the fluid, letting it sink into his mouth.  
  
"Oh my queen, did you see? Did you hear? He knows I am helping him, he is healing! Within a month, I know he will be fully healed." Mavin exclaimed excited, bowing again, spinning the words so that the Queen would think her helping the bedridden ruler.  
  
Tears brimming her eyes, the Queen laid a kiss upon her husband's head. She walked to Mavin and laid a kiss on her cheek, overcome with emotion she dismissed herself from the room to compose herself.  
  
Myra walked up to the healer, a glare on her face. Then to Mavin's shock and surprise she wrapped her arms around her in an all encompassing hug, burying her hands in the folds of the healer's cloak. "Thank you! Thank you so much Lady Mavin! I know I doubted you, but I was wrong. You have brought him back and the kingdom will thank you – they will thank you, I thank you. Oh Lady Healer, you and your family are amazing, truly amazing. Please forgive me for ever doubting you!" Myra pulled away, tears lining her eyes. "You will have to excuse me, I need to tell Ronin." Myra disappeared from sight then, leaving the healer alone in the room with the King.  
  
Leaning over and whispering into the Kings ear, Mavin smiled ear to ear, "It's really too bad you will never get to call me daughter, dad." Laughing, proud of herself for her performance, Mavin gathered her cloak about her, prepared to leave, when the King's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "They will know......." Was all he could say before the fever overtook him again, and he sunk into a pitched nightmare coma once more. "And who will tell them, old man, you?"  
  
Giggling like a faerie, Mavin disappeared, thoughts of her wedding to the Goblin King dancing in her mind.  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
Wrapping her black cloak around her tightly, Myra stared at the vial she had picked off of the healer. There was just enough of the serum in the bottom. She had to take it to Ronin and Jareth and quickly. A smile spread across her seemingly innocent and sweet face. If she was right, she held the cure to the King in her hand. She only hoped it was not too late. 


	5. Revalations

Thanks for all of the kind words – let me know if you like where this is going. I promise the next few chappys will be more exciting. Thank you thank you thank you for everything. Let me know what you like and what you don't and I will work it in or out!  
  
As always – own nothing  
  
Chapter 5 - Revelations  
  
"And then he practically screams to me from the other side of the ravine – what are you thinking? How are you going to explain that?!? And then he just takes off running!" Ronin was practically on the floor laughing. His dinner companions were oblivious to his prattle, to dedicated to staring at one another – drinking in the visage before them as if it were the finest wine. Jareth and Sarah had barely touched the food, they simply wanted dinner to be over, to finish their conversation. Every time Sarah thought of his lips on hers, waves of energy flowed through her body. Every nerve screamed for his touch and it took all of her mental strength not to reach out to him, just to touch him. For Jareth, it was the same, if etiquette did not demand he entertain his friend, he would have picked her up and taken her straight off to his chambers to continue where they had left off. His mind kept circling around their kiss. He had never had to persuade a woman before, but thirteen years and his mind and body were starved for affection, real affection. He wanted her, but he would be as patient as he had to be, even if it killed him.  
  
"And then there was this time where Myra asked Jareth to kidnap her so I could swoop in an rescue her – something about being rescued always does it for my little kitten whiskers – and he kidnaps her alright, and puts her right in the middle of the Bog! Can you believe this Goblin King? I mean, neither of us were in any mood for any kind of escapades after wandering through that mess.....but I did enjoy the bath that ensued."  
  
Jareth set his wine glass down, and spoke for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Ronin?" Jareth asked, quite exasperated at his friend, never taking his eyes from Sarah.  
  
"No." Ronin's eyes were big and innocent as he continued to weave his stories, finally Jareth broke his gaze from Sarah and stood, staring sternly down on his friend. Mentally he chided his friend 'you should thank me, old friend, the longer I prattle the more desperate she looks. You will be, how shall I say, bonding ten seconds after I leave. I mean look at her, she is practically panting....that reminds me....."  
  
"Ronin!" Jareth practically yelled, he did not like the thought of his friend looking at his Sarah with such thoughts in his head. "I do not know how much more direct I can be with you. Please leave, now. If you do not, Myra will be the one rescuing you from the Bog – and I will ensure that the stench never leaves you."  
  
Ronin blinked a few times and looked from Sarah to Jareth to Sarah and back to Jareth before feigned realization finally sunk in "Ooooooooooooooooooooooh I get it – you want to be alone! To ah, talk, I'm sure." Sarah blushed a bit, but the fact of the matter was, his comments had little effect on her. "Watch out for this one lass," Ronin winked at Sarah, "I hear its been a while for the old boy and he may be a bit out of practice!" The grin on Ronin's face was matched by the scowl on the Goblin Kings and wide eyes of Sarah. Without warning, Sarah laughed loudly, Jareth turned, and he too began to laugh, hearing his love free of anger and fear warmed him.  
  
"And whatever practice I may be out of, you were sure to pick up the slack. And not always in the best of circles." Jareth chided his friend, and raised his glass.  
  
Ronin walked up behind Sarah, he bent low, not seeing the cloud of silver dust solidify into the form of his betrothed behind him. "If you get bored with him, darling, you can always search me out for a good time. All the ladies say I have twice the skill and three times the charm of the Goblin King, you know." Sarah raised an eyebrow, and had Jareth not seen the sparkle in the seemingly demure elvin princesses eye, he would have dropped his friend into the darkest part of the Firey forest at that moment.  
  
"Oh please, my love, I am sure Jareth could weave a passionate fire around your over stuffed....ego....and if you weren't a prince with lands coming out your ears, I would have left you long ago for some actual fun! Trust me, dear girl, he is all talk, and the skill comes from this side of the fence." With a very startled expression on his face, the rouge price turned around to find his betrothed elvin princess standing with her arms crossed and a smug look upon her face that begged the question ' and just how do you plan on getting out of this one? '  
  
Recovering quickly amidst the chuckles of both Sarah and Jareth, Ronin turned to face his princess, and swept her into a deep full dip and whispered something into her ear, and proceeded to playfully nip at her porcelain neck. When the two were again standing facing the Goblin King, Myra was more than a little flushed.  
  
Sarah stood and walked to stand behind the still seated Goblin King.  
  
"Sarah, I would like you to meet the Princess Myra, of the Elvin Kingdom, betrothed of Prince Ronin. Myra, this is Lady Sarah Williams." Jareth stood, possessively wrapping his arm about Sarah's waist. Myra blinked and stared at the lovely woman Jareth had his arm wrapped about. The woman moved even closer at his touch, and their auras, Myra was positive that they practically shared one. There were so many questions, but Myra had come here for a reason, and delving into the romantic inclinations of a reclusive Goblin King was not it, as much as she wished it was. She would get her answers to this from Ronin soon enough.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Sarah." Myra turned her attention to the King then, "I sincerely apologize for the intrusion..." Myra began, before Jareth interrupted her.  
  
"Yes, it is fine Myra. But Sarah and I were about to retire to the study for the evening. The two of us has a great deal to discuss. I thank you both for...."  
  
"Jareth, its regarding your father." Myra pressed, her entire countenance both stern and concerned.  
  
Jareth sighed. All he wanted to do was finish his conversation with Sarah, to tell her how he loved her, and to kiss her again, to make her feel as though the world would never fall down around her. The mere mention of his father was enough to squelch any romantic inclinations he might have had. He swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat. A tense headache began to form in his temples. Instinctively, Sarah rubbed his hand. At her very touch, he relaxed. Myra noticed and made a mental note. She could tell something was happening with the King, and it confused her – she hoped it was for the best.  
  
"Can it not wait until morning, Myra?" Jareth asked, seeing that the insistent royal was not moving to take her leave.  
  
"No. It cannot." And with that, the petite redhead began to make her way to the King's study, followed closely by Ronin.  
  
Left alone in the room, Jareth turned to Sarah. "There is so much I need to tell you yet, so much I need to explain." He stared into her eyes, his hand resting gently upon her cheek.  
  
She stared back up at him, her eyes full of what he could only pray was truly love and not some infatuation. "There will be time." Was all she said, before curling into his chest to be comforted by the beating of his heart, and he knew her feelings were pure. With all of his heart he wanted to wrap her up and carry her off. "I hope there will be time tonight yet, but family comes first, my love." Jareth closed his eyes upon hearing her words. He had never thought that he would be blessed enough to hear her call him by such an endearing name.  
  
"Sarah, you mean more to me than anyone, than anything. You know that I......."  
  
Myra appeared just then, a very apologetic look upon her face for interrupting what she knew to be a private moment between the two. "I am sorry Jareth, but we must talk. Not just about your father, but about other matters as well. Sarah, this concerns you also. It would be best if you were there." Again the King sighed. He kissed Sarah's hands, unnerved by the foreboding tone Myra's voice held, and the three were standing in the study shortly, where Ronin had already poured the liquor, a concerned look upon his features.  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
"No. It cannot." And with that, the petite redhead began to make her way to the King's study, followed closely by Ronin.  
  
When the two were far enough away, Myra pulled Ronin aside into an alcove. "And just who is that? She looks just like the....."  
  
"It her, beloved. She came back."  
  
Myra's face showed her shocked awe. "But she's mortal, and she..."  
  
"He bound her to him. They are for all intents and purposes, one." Ronin could not hide his serious smile, and Myra nearly jumped into his arms she was so thrilled.  
  
"But I just saw him two ago. He completed the ritual and everything? When is the wedding? Oh he will have to let me plan it....."  
  
"Myra, he hasn't exactly completed it yet. But he will, he assured me. There will be time for explanations later."  
  
Myra sighed, "Well this makes the situation a whole lot more pressing. Where are they? I will just have to go and get their collective arses in motion!" And with that she was gone, reappearing back in the dining hall, and interrupting a very personal moment. Although she did note, that such a moment could only mean that they would be completely bound that evening. She regretted having to tell them about Mavin.  
  
xxxxxxxxx  
  
Myra had finished relating her information to Jareth, Ronin and Sarah. She detailed how she had suspected Mavin for the longest time, but never was able to garner any proof – the witch had so imbedded herself into the heart of the Queen. She related how she was able to snag the vial from the supposed healer. She handed the vial to Ronin and Jareth, who stood on either side of the fire in the study while Myra and Sarah each occupied a lounge. All three were silent. Opening the vial carefully, Ronin raised it to his nose and pulled it away fiercely.  
  
"Iron." He said, a dark look clouding his normally jovial features. "There is no mistake. The kind of serum it is, I cannot say, that is where you come in, Jareth. But there is an acrid smell to it that can only be iron." Ronin's family crest was the wolf, and as such, his senses were keen, especially his sense of smell. His diagnosis of the serum was not wrong.  
  
"Why would she do this?" Sarah asked, appalled by the thought of someone intentionally hurting Jareth's father.  
  
"That part," Myra began, "is unclear. But I have a thought." Myra stood and walked to Jareth, who stared into the fire, his emotions masked. Myra took his hand and drew his attention from the flame. "Jareth, Mavin has asked a favor of your mother." Myra cast a sympathetic glance to Sarah, pleading with her eyes to let her finish before she jumped to a conclusion. "She has petitioned your mother to ask you to wed the healer." Jareth looked confused and then amused, Sarah looked stunned. "And she accepted." Sarah felt as though she would vomit at the thought of Jareth with another. Jareth pulled his hand from Myra and moved to stand beside Sarah, who had herself stood. He smiled gently at her, and there, in front of both Ronin and Myra, he laid his lips upon hers, drawing her into his warmth, wrapping his arms around her small waist. Without moving his body from hers, he responded. "I do not accept, and never would have considered such a choice. My heart is here, in this room."  
  
Myra and Ronin both smiled at the show of affection, and Myra continued. "I believe she is mad, Jareth. I believe she somehow has planned this to get to you. And now, we have the proof that she has been poisoning him."  
  
"So what do we do?" Sarah asked Myra and Ronin. She stood beside her King, chin held in defiance, looking every part the Queen everyone in the room knew she one day would become. A seeping anger at this woman she had never met had grown in her. Jareth had saved her life, her brother's life, and had given her reason for living once more. She loved him, and she would not sit idly by while others planned his fate. Jareth smiled beside her.  
  
"First," he began "We heal my father. Then we set a trap, to snare her. The elfin ball Myra. Your announcement is in, what, three days?"  
  
"Yes, three days. Your mother planned to ask you for her then. By the way, your mother knows you won't accept. The wedding ball is in two weeks – why?"  
  
"Because, tomorrow we will go to my father and mother – we will bring my personal healer, he is very experienced and very good. Once he knows there is iron in my father, he will be able to purge it." Jareth produced a crystal and walked to Ronin. "Hand me the vial." Ronin did and Jareth joined the two, the vial appearing inside the crystal. It glowed blue briefly, then showed Jareth the nightmares that were flooding his father's mind. Rage reflected in his eyes, he separated the vial from the crystal and flung the orb against wall. "It is just a sleeping potion. A sleeping potion spun with a dark magic – a perpetual nightmare." Sarah walked to him and rested her hands upon his shoulders, and at her touch his anger subsided.  
  
"It will be over soon, but there is nothing we can do until morning." Her voice instantly calming him.  
  
"You are right. And tomorrow will be a long day. I suggest you both return home, and return at daybreak." Myra and Ronin nodded. With a wink from Ronin, they were gone, leaving Jareth and Sarah, quite abruptly alone.  
  
"I am sorry," Jareth began. "The timing of this could not have been worse. There is....."  
  
"There is nothing to apologize for. Tomorrow we will go to help your father."  
  
"You do not have to come, my Sarah. My family, my history with my family, it is not the gentlest. My father and I have not always seen eye to eye."  
  
"All the more reason for me to be with you." She stared up into his eyes, her lips slightly parted.  
  
Jareth lowered his lips to hers, and without any hesitation, she met his in a lingering kiss, soft and seeking. Their kiss deepened slowly as his tongue sought out her lips, the kiss intensified, growing, his lips seek her chin, her neck, his hands rubbing her back. A slight moan escaped her mouth, and it only served to drive him into a deeper frenzy. Sarah found his neck, and gently let her teeth bite into it, spurred harder by a growl that emanated from his chest. She pushed herself against him, though there was no further she could go, she only knew that she wanted, needed to be closer to him. She felt him aroused against her, and she sought out his lips again, pleading with him, finding his tongue and running hers along it.  
  
He pulled back from the kiss as she continued, running her tongue and small kisses along his neck. He was breathing heavily, his eyes closed. If he didn't stop now, he would not be able to. "Sarah, if we, if we do this, you are bound to me. We are one and I will never let you go. I love you Sarah. If we do this, I give myself to you and you give yourself to me fully – there is no going back."  
  
Sarah stopped her kissing and looked up at him, her face glistening in the light of the fire. She saw love and passion in his eyes, and fear. Fear of what she would say now, and it tore at her heart.  
  
"I am yours. I give myself to you, Jareth, and I take you for all that you are."  
  
And they were gone, with only the crackle of the fire to mark that anyone had ever been in the room. 


	6. Bonding

This is a short explicit chapter – the first time I have ever done one. If it is horrible I apologize, but part of it is necessary the rest is just for fun. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 6 – Bonding  
  
Their kiss hadn't broken as Jareth transported them to his chambers. Deep mahogany wood and leather furniture adorned the lavish room and thick velvets and deep thick satins covered the bed and windows in rich blues. A huge fireplace practically adorned the length of one entire wall and there were bookcases lining nearly every inch of wall space where there was not a window. Double French doors decked in deep navy curtains led to a balcony. But Sarah noticed none of it, her eyes closed, her hands entwined in thick blond strands of iridescent hair.  
  
Jareth's hands wound around her body, his fingers working swiftly to unlace her corset, all the while letting her hands explore his neck and back, her tongue explore his mouth. He knew that a part of her fierce desire stemmed from the spell he had woven to bind them – but it would only intensify her desires if they already existed, not create them. It was a necessary part of the spell as if it was not finalized in the flesh, the spell would disintegrate in a matter of days, and Sarah would be lost. The increasing desire never deceived only made the desire – so as to intensify the pleasure of the culmination of the spell – the final bond. He had seen no need to explain the situation to her as it would only have created a stress, an unneeded tension. Besides the spell would not have worked if she hadn't already had the feelings.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as she feverishly began to pull at the buttons on his shirt, and run her hands along the smooth skin of his chest. Jareth threw his head back and reveled in the feeling of her soft kisses upon his neck and chest. He didn't know how much longer he could bear the confines of clothing standing in between he and his love. In one move, he picked her up, cradling her in his arms, as she kissed and nipped as his neck. He laid her on the bed, resting himself beside her.  
  
"I love you Sarah." He whispered huskily as she traced the fine outline of his muscles with her fingers.  
  
"I love you, Jareth." He smiled devilishly, and began running a hand up her layers of skirt. Sarah's eyes fluttered closed as he lowered his lips to the nape of her neck, a small moan escaping her lips. Her bodice was undone enough that he could see the curve of one pink nipple, and he allowed his kisses to trail down towards the rounding of her breast. As his hand raised further up her skirt, noticing she wore no undergarments, his hand rested upon her warmth. He could feel himself growing as he sought to pleasure her – the sweet pain of waiting was nearly more than he could bear.  
  
Her lips were shaking as she barely whispered "Please," and Jareth took her nipple in his mouth allowing his tongue to slowly outline it, flick it, all in symphonic movement with his fingers between her legs, beginning slowly, sensually rubbing her, waiting for her to instinctively raise her hips, to let her body ask for more. His pace quicked, his finger playing with her, feeling her slick with desire for something his hand could not offer her. Her pleasure multiplied as his tongue and teeth teased her hardened nipple. She raised her hips, as the world exploded into color behind her eyelids. Breathing heavily she opened her eyes, to be met with a feral stare from her lover. Shaking with passion, she began pulling at his clothing, but Jareth simply dismissed the clothing. Both naked and slick with sweat, Sarah wrapped her arms about his slight muscular frame and pulled him to lay on top of her. Sarah knew she was tight from her release, but her body begged for more, begged him to claim her – to be one with her.  
  
Lowering himself upon her, Jareth positioned himself, then whispered quietly into her ear, "With all that I am, with all that I will ever be, I give myself to you, and only to you, for all eternity." Before Sarah could respond to his beautiful words, Jareth slowly pushed himself inside her, feeling her tighten even more around him. Sarah gasped, the intake of air corresponding with his push, never had she felt such intense pleasure. It was almost surreal – she wrapped her arms tightly around his back, and began to raise her hips in response to his movement. Together the two moved rhythmically, sliding in and out, slowly, letting Sarah come down, only to drive to unknown heights again. Moving faster and faster until Jareth knew she was ready, and together they found their release.  
  
The world was a dizzying flurry of purples and blues behind closed eyes. They still lay entangled in one another, never wanting to let go, basking in the haze of their bond. Sarah curled tightly against his body, as if even air was too much to separate them. She slept, breathing lightly, her body at ease, completely calm. Jareth lay awake, staring at her. So much had happened so quickly, and he couldn't have asked the Goddess for a more perfect union. She was his now, and he was hers. They were bound, and their bond was complete. Nothing could ever separate them, such was the nature of their bond. He would make her his queen, in time, once she had fully adjusted to life in the Underground, and life as his other half, literally.  
  
He sighed, and kissed her forehead. He pushed himself away from her sleeping form and walked across the room, opening the French doors, he stood on the balcony, staring over the Labyrinth. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, it was baffeling. Only days ago he contemplated never loving again, shirking all contact with the fairer sex for eternity. And then she had called him – he had never dreamed of such a welcome respite from his lonely existence.  
  
He worried she would not understand the full extent of their bond, that they would know the others heart regardless of what words were spoken. There could be no lies, there could be no hiding of emotion. They were literally now, of one heart. It would not be as if he was in her mind or she in his, but they would just feel everything the other felt. Additionally, because he had given so much of himself to allow her to live, she would have some, albeit a very small amount, of his magic running through her. In time, with the fostering of the Underground, this would grow. He knew she would accept this. He knew that she would understand.  
  
And now the news of the traitor in his family's house. Tomorrow they would travel, he had a plan for uncovering the demonic wench – but it would take some time.  
  
"Jareth? What is it, my love, why can't you sleep?" Sarah's soft voice pulled Jareth from his thoughts, and he smiled as she wrapped her arms about his waist, resting her head on cool skin of his back. "I could feel it the moment you left my side, the moment worries overtook you. Is that.....is a part of our....our...bond?" She asked quietly. So afraid was he of her pushing away, he instinctively held her hands as he replied, "Yes, you will feel me in every way, in every mood, every moment. My life is yours."  
  
Sarah circled around to face him, her naked form pressing against him as she smiled wickedly, staring up into his mismatched eyes. "There's a way I'm not feeling you right now. What do you say you come back inside and remedy that?"  
  
Jareth let out a growl as he picked up his love and carried her back to the bed. In only a few hours the sun would crest the horizon and the weight of the world would be placed upon his shoulders, but neither cared for anything other than the touch of one another at that moment. 


End file.
